


Dopamine

by Em_i_a



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Marvel Universe, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_i_a/pseuds/Em_i_a
Summary: "So...You're my lab partner?" I spoke dryly, looking up from the Biology textbook, that had my name scrawled on the inside of the thick cover."Well yeah...Parker, Parsons. I would assume we are since it's in alphabetical order." Peter stated, coughing lightly to clear his throat."Too bad I don't work well with other people." I murmured, watching him shift in his seat, almost as if he was uncomfortable. He stayed silent for a moment, glancing away from me briefly, before making eye contact with me again. A small smile appearing on his face."Well...I do. So get used to me."





	Dopamine

The morning sun peeked through my thick ivory curtains, as specks of dust shined and danced across my poster filled bedroom. I had been awake for days, and I couldn't help but crave an icy shower to energize me. I reached my arm out in front of me, laying my hand on the cold alarm clock that I had set the night before. One more minute and I will have to get up to face my new life. One more minute and I will have to act like an average person. One more minute and...The alarm interjected my thought process, the deafening sound erupting my eardrums. I let it echo through my room briefly, hoping that maybe it would wake me up a little more, which it didn't of course. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button, halting the blaring siren, letting the silence overtake me. In one quick exhale I sat up, getting the painful part over with. I stared down at my hands not willing to lift my head yet. New week, new me, I thought while I slid out of my queen sized bed, letting my loose cotton t-shirt fall just above my knees, feeling the warm sun beaming across my face through the small crack of my curtains. I grabbed my towel that was hung on my desk chair and threw it over my shoulder, as I walked out of my cramped bedroom. Slipping into the bathroom, and closing the door behind me, turning on the fluorescent light, my dark red eyes adjusting to the brightness with a hint of pain. I hung the towel up on the doorknob and pried off my shirt, beside me I could see my reflection, the long red scars that I had garnered over the last month forming a distinct pattern on my pale white skin. I winced just at the sight of it, so I decided to stop looking at myself, and turn on the shower instead.

For some reason, I was nervous to go to school today. Maybe it was because I had been under quarantine for most of my life and now I had to adapt to the outside world and meet new people that aren't doctor's. I stepped into the fresh water, the scars moistening, sending a wave of relief over me as if it had loosened my body. I ran my hands through my wavy ice blonde hair, detangling it carefully, before reaching for my mom's fruity shampoo. I washed, rinsed and repeated twice, as well as conditioned, deciding to stand beneath the running water for a couple of minutes to bring myself to a sort of comfort before getting out of the shower. I wrapped myself in my fluffy towel and then leaned over the sink, quickly dragging a cloth over my hair to take the excess water out. A light knock caught my attention, which caused me to drop everything and answer it.

My adoptive mother stood there with a contact case in her hands and a smile plastered on her rosy red face.

"Good morning Adeline. I just wanted to give the contact lenses to you, cause I completely forgot about them yesterday." She informed, handing the white and green case to me.

"Thanks, Mom," I replied, backing away from the door, deciding not to close it since she was leaning on it, which usually meant that she wanted to talk to me. I unscrewed the contact case and leaned forward placing the left lens onto the tip of my finger.

"I have to give you that injection before you go to school...You know that right?" I placed the contact onto my red iris watching it get covered by a muddy brown.

"Yeah, I know. Go get it ready, and I'll be there in ten minutes." I instructed, which caused her to leave with a little nod and a toothy smile. I don't know how I will survive school without her, primarily because she raised me from the age of four and was always there to keep me as safe as I could be. Now she won't be there, and anything can go wrong at any time, which is something that I can't get over. I finished putting my other contact in and returned to my room to change. I pulled on the first things I found; a red hoodie, black jeans and a white t-shirt that would go under the sweater. My hair was still damp, but I just left it to air dry as I walked out of my bedroom and down the hallway, entering the cozy kitchen that was naturally lit by the sun. The scent of coffee and bacon swam through my senses, distracting me from the nerves that had built up inside me, which was a plus of course. I shuffled over to the marble counter, retrieving a ceramic mug out of the dish rack before pouring the steaming dark brown coffee into it, placing the pot back into the maker. I raised the cup to my lips, taking a small sip of the boiling hot liquid, spinning around on my heels to face my mom who was filling up a syringe with my specially made medicine.

"I think maybe you should eat something instead of surviving on a cup of coffee...Remember Breakfast is the-"

"Most important meal of the day. I know. I have an upset stomach right now, and I don't think I'll be able to keep it down." I explained, crossing one arm over my chest, looking down into the dark abyss of the coffee.

"At least eat some fruit before I give you your medicine, you'll feel sick all day if you don't." She warned, pushing down on the syringe, making sure to get rid of all the air in the tube. I let out a little sigh, and brought down a box of pop tarts instead, opening up the foil wrapper. I was about to take a bite out of the cheap strawberry frosted pastry only to hear my mom's voice.

"I said fruit, Adeline. You need to stay on that healthy diet, or else you won't be able to keep yourself under control. Also, I know you cheated, I heard you rummaging around yesterday." She pointed out, her dark green eyes looking at the sharp, shiny end of the needle. "Why were you up so early in the first place? Are you nervous about today?" She pressed, observing me as I resealed the wrapper by hand, and made my way to the fridge.

"I haven't been in a school before, and the only people that I have spoken to apart from you and my long list of doctors, are all from the grocery store down the street. I have no social experience, and from what I've seen teenagers aren't that fucking nice to people like me." I pointed out, grabbing the large clear plastic bowl of assorted fruit.

"I don't like how isolated you are, and it's been a year since the Doctors created your injection that helps you control everything, which means it is time for an even bigger change." I raised an eyebrow, popping a dark red strawberry into my mouth.

"Just because it's been a year, doesn't mean I'm ready to be in a school that is jam-packed with people," I replied, unzipping my hoodie as I made my way over to her, taking a seat on the stool. My mom took out an alcohol pad, wiping off the side of my bicep.

"Listen, I know you're scared that everything will be out of your control, but you are a smart girl, and you're strong, and I know for a fact that you'll be okay in that environment." She reassured, puncturing the needle through my skin in one swift stabbing motion. I could see the gears in her head turning as if she was thinking about what she just said.

"But...If you're anxious about this whole thing going wrong...Sneak a peek." She suggested, getting rid of the needle. I shook my head and adjusted my hoodie before zipping it back up.

"No. It'll only make things harder for me to keep everything under wraps. So I'm just going to let today play out...I mean if I get furious at some douche bag student I can just send them into eternal exile, maybe I can be some sort of high school hero then." I joked, laughing at myself, instantly noticing that this didn't humour my mom at all.

"You better not do that..." She warned, before glancing down at her watch. "You should get going, or else you'll be late for school." She added, getting up from the island in the centre of the kitchen. I nodded, taking a handful of fruits before kissing her on the cheek, and entering the living room, noticing Miles, our house cat, or apartment cat in this situation, was laying on top of my dark blue backpack. I shooed him away and picked up my barely filled bag, placing it on my shoulder. Then I left without a word, I stepped out of the apartment, locking the door behind me. I laid my back against the hallway wall, looking down towards the elevator. Skipping was an option, but I was going to get caught, knowing my luck of course. So I gave in, deciding that I would have to go whether I liked it or not.

The walk wasn't too long; it mostly consisted of me stopping at lights and dodging stupid drivers who just wanted to make a left or right turn before it turned red. The school was unable to miss, and judging by the crowd of teenagers that were grouped up on the front steps it seemed like it was overpopulated. My stomach was still hurting, as if a pit of nerves were growing within it, just waiting to swallow me whole. I made it through the obstacle course of people, stepping over their legs to make it over to the free space that was off to the side of the concrete stairs, my hand grabbing onto the railing to balance me. I should've eaten something a little more than fruit, before my mom gave me that injection, maybe that was the reason why my stomach was hurting so much.

"Is that a new girl?" A male voice whispered as I walked past him, entering the packed school. Plenty of people prowled around the hallways in packs, laughing and gossiping together. They made eye contact with me briefly but then looked away, lowering their voices to a whisper.

"What a weirdo." One girl commented, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she walked by me, bumping her shoulder into mine, causing me to waver slightly. I straightened back up, seeing a sign that read 'Main Office.' Guess I have to go there to get my schedule. I held the straps of my backpack, shuffling down the hall, keeping myself against the wall, so I didn't have another run-in with a shoulder. I entered the office, and stood in front of the oak desk, watching the middle-aged secretary typing away on her computer. I cleared my throat, garnering her attention, her dark blue eyes peered over at me, a motherly smile appearing on her face.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" She inquired.

"I just came here for my schedule. I'm new." I informed, clasping my hands together behind my back, looking down at the contents that were scattered around her desk; pens, pencils, loose papers, and tons of paper clips. She widened her eyes.

"Oh! I didn't think you were coming today. What's your name honey?" She questioned, pushing herself towards a large, grey, metal filing cabinet.

"Adeline Parsons," I answered with hesitance, fiddling with my fingers nervously. She slid out the drawer, and looked through a tan file, skimming through the large stack of papers, until she found what she was looking for, a little 'ah ha' escaping her mouth. She pulled herself back to me and placed the piece of paper in front of me. I looked down and took it into my hands, glancing down the list of classes.

"Good luck with your first day." The secretary beamed, as the bell echoed throughout the office.

"Thank you," I replied, looking down at the schedule, Biology room 214. I presumed that it was on the level above me, so I rushed up the stairs, avoiding being trampled by everyone by pressing myself as close to the railing as I could get. The smell of cologne and strong body odour hit my sense all at once, making my stomach twist and turn in disgust, I hope not everyone smells like that. The second level of the school was jam-packed with people at their lockers, which only meant that it would be even more of an obstacle course just to get the Biology, but I made it just in the nick of time.

The class was pretty full, seeing that there was only one lab table that was all the way in the back, beside a giant fish tank that was completely empty, with no fish in sight. I sat on the seat that was away from the fish tank, and placed my backpack beside me, pulling a led pencil out of my hoodie pocket. I tapped the eraser on the top of the table, looking at the people around me talking and giggling together like they had all known each other forever. The teacher rushed in, some of his papers flew everywhere, leaving a messy trail behind him. Nobody seemed to care, until a young man ran in behind him, holding all the loose papers that he had presumably dropped.

"Here sir, they were on the steps, and I figured that they were yours." He commented, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head, messing his dark brown hair up. He had a pale complexion, and his white earbuds hung on the outside of his plaid shirt and the blue sweater that he was wearing. The teacher exchanged some kind words with him that I didn't quite hear, and the boy nodded, smiling at him. I was still tapping the eraser against the table, as the boy grabbed the textbook the teacher was holding out to him. He glanced over at me, and then looked back at the teacher, giving one nod to him, then he began walking towards me. There was something about him that was off, like he was full of secrets, even though he looked like everyone else. I mean...I was full of secrets as well, but I could at least hide all of them. He placed the textbook in front of me and claimed the seat that was beside the fish tank, dropping his bag on the floor.

"I'm Peter." He beamed, holding his hand out. I gazed at it, then up to him, with one eyebrow raised. His brown eyes glanced down at his empty hand, realizing that I wasn't going to shake it, so he pulled it away from me.

"What's your name?" He asked while I opened up the textbook.

"Adeline," I replied.

"Oh...That's a nice name, I haven't heard th-."

"I'm going to assume you're my lab partner?" I spoke dryly, and unenthusiastically, looking up from the Biology textbook, that had my name scrawled on the inside of the thick cover. His words were hitched in his throat, from my rude interruption, and his brown eyes stared at me.

"Well yeah...My last name is Parker; your's is Parsons, and the lab partners are assigned by alphabetical order." Peter stated, coughing lightly to clear his throat.

"I don't work well with other people." I murmured, watching him shift in his seat, almost as if he was uncomfortable. He stayed silent for a moment, glancing away from me briefly, before making eye contact with me again. A small smile appearing on his face.

"That's not a problem. I work really well with people actually." I pressed my lips together.

"It is like you ignored what I just said."

"I did." He shot back a coy smile on his face. Well this will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a superhero fanfiction type of thing. I hope the first chapter is alright, or you guys like it. It would be cool if you guys leave a comment and tell me what yall think, tell me what I could improve on, etc. Thank you :)


End file.
